Definition
by Winter Marshmellow
Summary: “Ne, Shishido, look! Your picture's right there by the word idiotic.”


**Title: **Definition

**Author:** Marshmellow aka Rae

**Pairings:** If you squint, you'll see hints of OshiGaku and Silver Pair.

**Prompt: **Dictionary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis no matter how many times I wish upon a star.

**A/N:** I'm eternally grateful to my dear friend, Luna-chan (**NineTsuki-Chan**), for beta-reading my fic at such a late time.

--------------------------------------------------

Oh, what a lovely day it was. The sun was shining; the birds were singing. A gentle breeze danced its way throughout the area, causing many trees and other plant-like objects to stir. This wonderful day reflected the out-of-place serenity in the Hyoutei's tennis club's locker room which would, predictably, soon be broken.

"Umbrage, to take offence or become annoyed." The remaining occupants in the room abruptly paused their activity to set their curious gazes on one Mukahi Gakuto. Most of them did, anyway. Jirou was slumped against the wall, sleeping peacefully.

"Shishido-san... Why's Mukahi-senpai reading the dictionary?" Ohtori inquired, tilting his head to gesture towards the redhead whose face was buried deep within the pages of the intellectual book.

"Like hell if I know," muttered Shishido. Who really knew what went on in the short acrobatic's corrupted mind?

For the answer to the question that was on everyone's mind, except Jirou since he was sleeping, the doubles one pair turned towards Hyoutei's own tensai, Oshitari Yuushi. Seeing their gazes where now focused mainly on him, Oshitari lightly shrugged.

"I urgently needed to study last night. Unfortunately, at that same time, Gakuto wanted to do _other_ things. So, I handed him the dictionary in hopes that it would keep him occupied. Oddly enough, it did." He explained.

"Occupy; the first definition, to live or work in; two, enter and take control of; three, to fill or take up a space, time, or position; and four, to keep busy." The attention that Gakuto craved was now on him once more. The regulars were sure that he was now simply trying (and succeeding) to be annoying.

"Oi, Mukahi. Shut the hell up." said the shorter of the doubles one team. Gakuto smirked, finding the perfect chance.

"Ne, Shishido, look! Your picture's right there by the word idiotic." pointed out the acrobatic player. He held the thick book in his outstretched arms to allow them a better look.

Though, they knew that they probably shouldn't have given in to the temptation, their curiosity got the better of the three. Jirou was still snoozing soundly, Atobe and Kabaji were already waiting on the courts, and, frankly, Hiyoshi didn't give a damn about what his senpai-tachi and Ohtori were doing.

Surely enough, next to the word was a cut out of Shishido's yearbook picture from the past year. The said picture was crookedly taped onto the page of the poor book, covering the definitions of the words opposite of idiotic. Gakuto had run out of glue trying to glue Jirou's hands to his face the day before. But, he quickly found out that school glue was only effective for arts and crafts and not the gluing of body parts.

"Shut the fuck up, Mukahi." ground out the insulted dash specialist.

"What? Can't admit that I nailed your personality perfectly?" teased the snarky redhead. Shishido let out a frustrated growl before making a grab at Gakuto.

"Shishido-san! Don't!" pleaded Ohtori as he hooked his arms under the arms of his struggling senpai to prevent him from harming the redhead who had, by then, effectively dropped the book and was now hiding behind the oblivious Jirou. Oshitari, who had been observing quietly up until now, picked up the fallen book with a sigh. Really, Gakuto needed to learn how to take better care of other people's belongings. It might not have been one of the tensai's brightest ideas to have lent the redhead his dictionary.

"Choutarou, let me go! I'm gonna throttle that shrimp!" Shishido growled.

Oshitari, ignoring the rather loud and obnoxious scene, flipped through the book that he had stupidly let Gakuto borrow to see what damage was done. He was rather surprised to see that the short rehead had taped all the other regulars into the book as well.

Ohtori was clumsily taped besides the word polite while Kabaji was passive. Jirou was by narcoleptic and Atobe by aristocratic. He, himself, was a bit pleased to find that he was intelligent. Oshitari was a bit stumped to find that Hiyoshi was roughly taped by ninja. Gakuto had gotten a tad bit frustrated when he couldn't find a word that fit his kouhai. Though, the blue haired tensai let out a snort when he saw that Gakuto had taken great care to perfectly tape his own neatly cut picture by the word magnificent.

"What is going on in here that is more interesting than ore-sama?!" demanded Atobe. The entrance of their buchou had effectively surprised them for they quieted down immediately.

"Wonderful. Now that ore-sama has captured your attention, please report to the courts so that practice may begin." ordered Atobe with his holier-than-thou tone of speech. Hiyoshi was the first to break the dumbfounded silence that followed by pushing past Atobe, dragging a half-asleep Jirou behind him.

"Ohtori, you can let go of Shishido now, if you wish." drawled Oshitari once Atobe had left, grabbing his racket and strolling out of the room.

"Maybe he doesn't want to," said Gakuto, thinking aloud just because he knew it would piss off Shishido. He then quickly scurried out after Oshitari to avoid any injuries that may have been caused by the only person known to have gotten back into the regulars after being kicked off.

The tall second year released his senpai instantly, a light blush sprinkled itself across his cheeks.

"Tch. C'mon Choutarou. Let's get to practice before Atobe decides to have another hissy fit."

"Hai, Shishido-san." And with that, the two made their way towards the tennis courts of Hyoutei. 


End file.
